Un sueño
by Galdrar.of.Release
Summary: Shinon sabe que no puede hacer nada por Rolf. Sabe que no debió haber usado a Rhys de esa forma. Y también sabe que preferiría estar soñando, ebrio, o bajo cualquier otra circunstancia que lo excusara de la realidad.


Hi~ hacía mucho que no subía nada, la verdad es que no esperaba que fuese algo así, pero bueno.

Me he dado cuenta de que no hay muchos fanfics (yaoi) en español del Fire Emblem, al menos del 9/10, así que aquí hay una pequeña contribución. No sé qué decir al respecto... ¿Advertencias? pues sí, yaoi, no muy fuerte (?), pero hay xD. ShinonxRhys y ShinonxRolf de por medio...

Estos personajes _aún _no me pertenecen, etc etc.

Como sea, enjoy.

* * *

Las cosas jamás habían llegado tan lejos entre Shinon y Rhys. En realidad, jamás habían llegado a algo siquiera. Entonces, ¿era esto un avance o algo así? Ni el francotirador ni el curandero lo sabían. De hecho, el mayor prefirió no pensar más en ello. ¿Culpa? ¿Miedo? ¿Asco? ¿Qué era eso que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho? Tal vez así debía sentirse después de haberse corrido con un chico sin estar bajo los efectos del alcohol. Era eso, ¿verdad? Luego se le pasaría, luego lo olvidaría…

Pero entonces los tímidos labios de Rhys buscando los suyos, y sus brazos envolviéndolo con exagerada ternura acabaron por traerlo de vuelta a esa habitación, _su _habitación, y a esa cama de sábanas revueltas que hacía menos de media hora había estado tan fría…

- Shinon – susurró Rhys – te quiero.

Y entonces esas palabras congelaron el corazón del mayor, y le inundaron de una extraña mezcla de entre lástima y culpabilidad, y fueron esas mismas palabras también las que le hicieron desear estar soñando. Ya despertaría, todo volvería a ser como antes, nada de esto había ocurrido…

Shinon se preguntó qué sería más doloroso para Rhys: su silencio, o la verdad.

Suspiró y forzó una sonrisa que, para su sorpresa, el menor contestó satisfecho.

¿Por qué ese muchacho tenía que ser tan bueno, tan ingenuo? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente darse cuenta de lo que ocurría e irse de su cama? Shinon estaba seguro de que preferiría oír a Rhys gritándole un _te odio_ que volver a oír ese tierno _te quiero._

- Iré a ver cómo sigue Rolf.

Shinon cerró los ojos y no contestó. Talvez Rhys sí se daba cuenta… En ese momento se odió a sí mismo. Su alumno se estaba muriendo y él se acostaba con Rhys para dejar de pensar en ello. No, ¿realmente lo había hecho sólo por eso? Bueno, había sido por eso y por que además el curandero le parecía demasiado atractivo como para resistirse. Sonaba horrible.

Pero, maldita sea, ¡si no era culpa suya! Además, ¿qué podía hacer él por Rolf? No era ni doctor, ni curandero, ni nada. Él era un simple mercenario que ya ni sabía lo que hacía.

¿Cómo había dicho el doctor? ¿Meningitis? Eso le sonaba más al nombre de una bebida alcohólica que a una enfermedad. Pero, en fin, como ya había dicho, el nada sabía de enfermedades y no le quedaba otra que cruzarse de brazos y sentir la impotencia carcomerlo por dentro.

Cuando Rhys abandonó la habitación, Shinon llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro, cubriéndolo, deseando estar tan ebrio como para no poder recordar nada.

_Tío Shinon, ¡te quiero! Has hecho tantas cosas por mí… _¿Cómo era posible que esta vez no pudiera hacer nada? Sentía que su alumno se iba cada vez más lejos, y que él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

_Shinon, te quiero. _Y ese curandero no lo estaba ayudando a calmarse. De hecho, sólo lo hacía sentirse peor. ¿Por qué había tenido que decir eso? ¿Que acaso no se daba cuenta de que él no sentía lo mismo, y que sólo lo había usado para descargarse? Dios, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

- Shinon, ¿estás adentro? – oyó la voz de Titania a través de la puerta.

- Si, ¿qué ocurre? – respondió, incorporándose rápidamente, temiendo que la mujer abriese la puerta y lo viera así.

- Rolf está llamándote.

_Rolf. _

- Voy.

Shinon se levantó de la cama y recogió sus prendas esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación. Se vistió, salió, y caminó hasta el cuarto donde Rolf se encontraba desde hacía un par de semanas.

La imagen de su joven alumno recostado sobre esa cama se le hizo aún más sobrecogedora cuando vio sus ojos fuera de órbita, y una expresión ausente en su rostro. Oscar lo miró acongojado desde una silla ubicada junto a su pequeño y agonizante hermano y le indicó que se acercara. Sólo se encontraban ellos tres en la habitación, aunque a Shinon le parecía que la presencia de Rolf era casi imperceptible.

Se acercó hacia la cama y se acuclilló junto a ésta, captando la atención de su alumno.

- Tío Shinon – murmuró con sus pálidos labios resecos.

- Hola, Rolf.

El menor volteó hacia su hermano, quien luego se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Entonces volvió a mirar a Shinon.

- Ayer no viniste – le recriminó.

- Tus hermanos dijeron que necesitabas descansar.

Rolf miró hacia el techo, sin decir nada.

- ¿Tienes sed? – Le preguntó el mayor, sin dejar de mirar los ásperos labios del niño, que parecían reclamar agua cada vez que esa lengua igual de seca los relamía. Para su sorpresa, Rolf negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo miedo – contestó. Y fue entonces que Shinon se dio cuenta de que él también tenía miedo. De perder a Rolf, de no volver a ver su sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de vida, de no volver a oírlo llamándole _tío_, de no tener alguien a quién regalarle un arco y una flecha. De pronto sintió un repentino impulso de abrazarlo y de decirle que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien. ¿Habría sido eso mentirle?

- Ya no eres un niño – fueron sus únicas palabras, frías y cortantes.

Rolf lo miró, ausente.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres agua? – Volvió a preguntar Shinon, más para no tener que seguir mirando ese inexpresivo rostro que por preocupación.

- Quiero que me abraces.

Shinon lo miró desconcertado.

- No quiero irme – dijo – por favor, tío Shinon.

¿Irse? ¿A dónde pensaba irse?

- Protégeme, por favor – esta vez su voz sonaba desesperada, suplicante, así como su mirada.

_Protégeme. _

- Rolf, yo – se interrumpió a sí mismo, sin saber qué decir. Quería protegerlo, quería salvarlo, quería, pero… sabía que eso no sería suficiente. De pronto, los brazos del menor se colgaron débiles de su cuello.

- No quiero irme.

Rolf estaba llorando. Y Shinon sintió hacérsele un nudo en la garganta, cuando sus fuertes brazos envolvieron el frágil cuerpecito del menor, temerosos de quebrarlo, pero ansiosos de estrecharlo.

- No te irás a ninguna parte.

- Protégeme, por favor – repitió casi en un susurro, ahogado entre sollozos.

No. Rolf no se iría, claro que no. Él no lo dejaría.

- No me sueltes – pidió – no me sueltes…

Shinon no tenía intenciones de soltarlo, y así se mantuvo, incluso cuando Rhys cruzó el umbral de la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar, y le dedicó una mirada compasiva sin decir nada. El mayor cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin querer que las imágenes de hacía unas horas invadieran su mente. No, no ahora. Ahora estaba ahí, con Rolf, sólo con Rolf.

Los sollozos del peliverde fueron cesando de a poco, y el agarre de sus brazos se fue aflojando cada vez más.

Shinon abrió sus ojos y Rhys ya no estaba ni en la puerta ni en su mente.

- Talvez debas descansar – sugirió al menor, quien no contestó.

Y Shinon temió. Temió haberle hablado a un cadáver y no a su alumno.

No. No era así. Rolf sólo estaba demasiado agotado como para contestar, ¿cierto?

Cuidadosamente separó su cuerpo del propio y lo quedó mirando por un buen rato.

Luego, volvió a acostarlo en la cama, y volvió a tapar su cuerpecito con las sábanas, y volvió a caminar hacia la puerta, esta vez mordiéndose el labio inferior para que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos, y volvió a desear estar soñando, ebrio o lo que fuera.

* * *

Tengo mis dudas... ¿eso puede llamarse final?

Y sí, maté a Rolf :B


End file.
